


wear you out like last year's vogue (PODFIC)

by ASingleYen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, rich idiots surround yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/pseuds/ASingleYen
Summary: 1hour, 29 minute podfic of work of same title written by explosivesky (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156912)From the original summary:"Maybe she's tired of the limitations of wealth, the grandeur, the opulence. Maybe she's tired of seeing the same people day in and day out whose only substance is composed of the drugs they snort. But without that, there's only Yang - Yang who smirks at her like there's a joke she's never in on, who shows up in spaces she doesn't belong and makes them want her.Belladonna, Yang says, her eyes glittering as if opalescent. I’ve been bored.Nobody ever talks back to rich kids, and Blake loves it a little more than she dares to admit. That doesn’t last. It never does."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	wear you out like last year's vogue (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wear you out like last year's vogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156912) by [explosivesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosivesky/pseuds/explosivesky). 



> Oop, I got too excited about being able to do explosivesky's content and I recorded another one in the same day. Please go check out their other works, they're excellent!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [wear you out like last year's vogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156912)

**Author:** [explosivesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosivesky/pseuds/explosivesky)

**Reader:** [ASingleYen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/)

**Length:** 1 hour, 29 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who listened all the way through! For those of you who actually read the endnotes, I'm considering taking requests for specific content recordings. I've got a list of fics I intend to do, but the list is somewhat short.
> 
> About requests: I do reserve the right to refuse in the case that I'm uncomfortable with the content, I feel it'll take longer than a few hours, or it's just way too explicit (I do record smut and NSFW content, but I'm very limited in the hours I can record those kinds of noises lmao). Somewhere around 10k words is the limit for me, but if people are willing to commission/negotiate a price and be patient, I'm willing to do much longer works or full-on NSFW, so long as it's not something I'm uncomfortable with. Also: for NSFW commissions, I won't take on requests that ask me to use and individual user/requester's name.
> 
> If you'd like to submit a request, go ahead and comment, or shoot me a message on my Tumblr, which is the same as my username, asingleyen.


End file.
